dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saiyan Race/@comment-34367975-20180118032057/@comment-34367975-20180118054801
okay i understand LSS, but still, i understand that 80% of the players that play this game are saiyans, and yes saiyans are overpowered, but still, we've only seen frieza use his golden form in the anime a couple times, so SnakeWorl can't really put how strong a perfect Golden arcrosian really would be, and yes i understand that acrosians, their form didnt really need to be nerfed because even with SSB ki draining, there is a way to not make it ki drain, but thats a bit off topic. Acrosians shouldn't have been nerfed, because before their golden form use to give ki damage that would of been on par with a SSB but then it got nerfed apparently and yes i think they is stupid if it did get nerfed, but also, i think Rose being at 550 stat increase is worth it because you literally have to start at level again, and yes i know it's easier to level because you learned so much about the game while playing through it once. Now i understand that there are people who use the HTC with double exp and get Rose that way, but it also takes the fun out of the game because it makes it to easy to level. Even without the HTC i made it to namek in a single night without double exp, and soon, because im lazy and don't always level up when i play this game, ill be going to space. Im going off topic again. So with the namekians, Namekians have are strong, and yes they do deserver new forms, but heres the question, what should their new forms be? Should they have a new form that replaces Awokened Namekian? or Should they have one that replaces potiental unleashed or what? On to Majins, Majins are rare to see, so are namekians but i see more namkeians then i see majins. Majin are weird because we've only seen majin buu go through many stages but they arent in the game. Majins have forms that SnakeWorl and the people that help him make the game had to come up with because absorption would of been a weird thing to add, yes i understand that namekians can absorb kami and nail for higher base stats, but with a majin, what are you supposed to absorb? Players, is he gonna add a new npc you can talk to as majin that gives you either a new transformation or gives you higher base stats or something, i think not. People who choose a different race other then saiyan chose that race because... 1. They want to be different from most people. 2. They like the race the picked more then saiyan. I can only think of 2 reasons, but still, i use a saiyan and you can think im being bias, but all i can say is im not, The other races have to know that Snake is doing his best to make Dragon Ball Z Final Stand as enjoyable as possible, which is one of the reasons im guessing he added prestiging because reaching the highest level possible without unlocking anything new is boring. So he added prestiging so that you can prestige and unlock everything again while at the same time unlocking new forms. So yes, the other races have to wait for Snake to come out with new forms for them while at the same time, trying to think of what to give people who prestige again. And no, saiyans aren't gonna be the ONLY viable and strong race for the game because Snake is doing his best to make this game as enjoyable as can be. The end. Feels like writing an essay for school.